Chuck Versus the Leftovers
Chuck Versus the Leftovers is the tenth episode in the fourth season of Chuck, which aired on November 29, 2010. This was the final episode of Chuck first shown in 2010. Synopsis Chuck's mom Mary (Linda Hamilton) and international arms dealer Alexei Volkoff (Timothy Dalton) come over to the Bartowski household for a Thanksgiving leftovers dinner, which is the day after the holiday. Meanwhile, Morgan and the rest of the Buy More crew deal with the busiest shopping day of the year. Full Plot Main Story Alexei Volkoff has learned that Chuck has survived the destruction of his childhood home. He sends Mary off with three of his best assassins to take him out. However, Mary secretly turns on Volkoff's agents and kills them before they could have the chance to kill Chuck. Team Bartowski take Mary to Castle, where they attempt to interrogate her about her true motives. However, Volkoff has tracked them down. Morgan, who was relaxing in his office, hides in the vents, where he phones Chuck about Volkoff's presence, before all communications and Buy More defenses are cut off. Volkoff threatened to use a thermite bomb to destroy Castle, as well as kill Jeff and Lester (see below), unless Mary is brought to him, revealing that he's in fact in love with her. Chuck and Sarah are even forced to surrender after Volkoff captures Casey, who snuck out to reactivate the Buy More Gatling guns. After Mary is returned to him, Volkoff punches Chuck in the stomach before threatening to kill him. Out of desperation, Mary confesses that Chuck is her son. And to make things worse, Ellie calls, asking if Chuck could be over for Thanksgiving dinner. Volkoff, thinking that Mary doesn't believe that he would get along with her family, attempts to prove her wrong, as he joins the Bartowskis for Thanksgiving. However, he warns Chuck and Sarah that if they spoil a perfect Thanksgiving for him, he'll take his anger out on everyone they love. Volkoff very much impresses the Woodcombs, tricking them into thinking that he convinced the CIA of Mary's loyalty. As he does a game of charades, Chuck confides in Devon about what's really going on. He instructs Devon to pretend to go out for sugar, smuggle a gun from his secret stash for Sarah, activate the CIA emergency alarm and get Ellie away from Echo Park on a false hospital call. After the Woodcombs depart, Volkoff guesses Chuck's move. With all guns pointed at them, it seemed like the end for Chuck, until Mary points her gun at Volkoff, stating that she cannot love a man who would threaten her family. Volkoff then relents, agreeing to leave Chuck's friends and family alone, before departing. The next day, Chuck confides in Sarah how sorry he is for not trusting his own mother. Devon then walks up, angry at how Chuck put Ellie in danger again. But he decides to pass him Stephen's laptop. The laptop gives Chuck back the Intersect after he answers the question "One or eleven", which was a hint to his father's phrase, "Aces, Charles." After entering the phrase, the computer begins to show Intersect images. After this is done, the computer shuts down and Chuck stands up smiling to Sarah and Casey. He then falls like the other times he has downloaded the Intersect. As Chuck is on the floor, he looks at his hands and flashes, flipping right back on his feet. Chuck gets up and tell Sarah and Casey "Guys I know Kung Fu.... again." Stephen's legacy Stephen's laptop presents Ellie a memory problem which she solves by doing MRIs on herself. She saw that Stephen was trying to store information in the brain but was going about it the way of an engineer, and not how the brain actually stores information. She uploads this information into the computer and it prompts for another password "1 or 11". She doesn't know the answer to this question. Later after they have had dinner with Mary and Volkoff, Devon gives the laptop to Chuck. Realizing the question is a reference to blackjack, Chuck inputs as a password "Aces, Charles" and the laptop activates again, and flashes (essentially a repeat of the original process from Bryce Larkin's email) Chuck with a version of the Intersect. Chuck falls on his back, but flashes on kung fu to jump back up. Buy More Jeff and Lester plan to make off with all of the Buy More's smartphones and sell them on eBay. However, when Morgan refuses a blonde woman (Monet Mazur) to come into the store to buy one of the phones after closing time, Jeff decides to oblige her, in exchange for having his back shaved. However, the woman was in fact a Volkoff agent, who drugged them. The duo were placed in the storage cage, where Volkoff attempted to use them as leverage for Chuck to hand over Mary. Morgan and Casey attempt a rescue, only for the latter to get captured. Morgan attempts to help out by taping a gun Casey gave him to his back, so he could give the element of surprise. However, he could not properly pull the gun off his back, but it turned out unnecessary, as Volkoff called off his agents. Morgan and Casey then stash the unconscious Jeffster! duo in the storage closet with all the smartphones, where Big Mike finds them next morning. The latter then has the duo return the smartphones to where they found them. Guest Stars * Timothy Dalton as Alexei Volkoff * Linda Hamilton as Mary Bartowski * Monet Mazur as Barbara Deleted scenes The Season 4 DVD contains the following deleted scene from this episode: * Chuck and Sarah in Castle preparing to go up to the Buy More with Frost. Trivia * There are several references to Die Hard in the episode. Morgan crawling around the airducts in a wife beater and no shoes, shoeless Morgan stepping on the thumb tacks, and when he tried to duct tape a gun to his back. * Mary Bartowski (Linda Hamilton) to Chuck and Sarah after shooting the assassins, "Come with me if you want to live," is a reference to The Terminator (1984), where Kyle Reese (Michael Biehn) says it to Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton). * Since Ellie herself provided the first use of "Aces, Chuck" in the Pilot, and Chuck admired the Dad reference, it seems ... odd that she fails to recollect it whilst dealing with the computer sent by her father. Music * “Requiem: Dies Irae” by Mozart * “Turn It Around” by Miss Eighty 6 * “Bad Romance” by Lady Gaga * “Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!” by Vaughn Monroe * “In the Hall of the Mountain King Remix” by Tim Jones * “Jingle Bell Rock” by Bobby Helms External Links * Chuck Versus the Leftovers - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes